


Turning Point

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, a little humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: Belle Trevelyan has chosen the specialization she wants to pursue. The path of the Templar requires faith, perseverance and dedication. She's prepared for what waits, but Cullen's opinions on who should train the Inquisitor differs, causing a bit of tension.





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_ragdoll84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_ragdoll84/gifts).



> A giveaway fic for Missragdoll84, featuring her Inquisitor Isobel Freya Trevelyan, or Belle to those closest to her. The chance to write a little for the the lovely Belle was a lot of fun.

It was the way she toyed with her hair that caught his attention; nimble fingers twisted and turned the tightly wound light blonde braid. He’d noted the action whenever she wasn’t entirely sure of her decision.  Three trainers waited on the grounds, each eager to take the Inquisitor under their wing and prepare her for the battles ahead.  _Belle will excel whatever discipline she chooses_ , he thought, quickly chastising his use of the familiar. _Inquisitor, not Belle. You presume too much and ask too little to be certain._

Cullen’s attention returned to the discussion in time to hear the words he hoped wouldn’t be spoken.

Her melodic voice rang clear in the war room. “I’ve decided,” she began, her eyes darting toward him once before looking away, “to train as a Templar.”

_No!_ Had he been a man of lesser restraint, Cullen might have blurted out his protest. _An outburst would be inappropriate. Think! The right words might sway her or at least instill a more cautious approach._ He blinked several times and nodded. Not in agreement, but rather as he tried to find the proper words. Cassandra spoke first saving him the embarrassment of uttering the wrong thing.

“Admirable choice, but I must caution against the use of lyrium.”

Standing opposite her position near the war table, he did not miss Cassandra’s pointed glare. He knew the truth of what lyrium could do—from its enhancements to its side effects, Cullen was a living testament to the burden. _She cannot take lyrium—not her_. He asserted his views silently, searching for what he wanted to convey without disrespect or belittling her choice. _With proper training I might impart what I know of sword and shield to enhance her natural ability_.

Cullen cleared his throat before joining the discussion. “I This is not a decision to be made lightly. You have the physical training, but you must prepare mentally as well.  It is possible to move forward without ingesting lyrium draughts. I believe you should continue your training as we had begun in Haven.” He met her eyes and smiled before continuing. “You will be a formidable foe for any seeking to stand against you.”

“Thank you, Cullen. I appreciate your confidence in me.”

“Of course, Inquisitor.” His enthusiasm may have been more than his norm, but he meant it. Belle took well to his training in Haven. The time afforded them may not have been entirely sufficient, but with careful study and practice, Cullen would see her prepared.  _I should offer to resume our lessons_ , he thought. _My unease at her choice would be far less if I were to guide her efforts._

Leliana’s gentle cough diminished his zeal and the slight rise in her brow a question of his behavior. “Inquisitor, perhaps you should take advantage of the short reprieve before setting out?”

The council adjourned and Cullen, knowing Leliana all too well, employed an old tactic he relied on to exit a room efficiently..  _I will not give her the satisfaction. I am within my rights to support the Inquisitor’s decisions where battle and personal defense are concerned._

Free of the war room and Leliana’s potential questioning he exhaled. _I may have overstepped._   Centering his mantle on his shoulders, Cullen resolved to speak with Belle later in the day and extend his offer of lessons.

As he reached for the door leading to Josephine’s office, he heard Belle call his name.

“Cullen? Could we . . .might I . . .if you aren’t too terribly busy, I wonder if I might speak with you?” She neared, and her usual jovial nature had changed. Belle gripped her fingers together, her thumb running over her slender hands as if something troubled her.

Surprised at her sudden timidity, he wondered if all was well but responded with respect.  “My time is yours. What concerns you?”

Her gaze fell to her hands. Belle must have realized how it looked and dropped her arms at her sides.  “About the training, you see,” her eyes flicked up towards him. “I wanted to be sure you were all right.”

“I admit I have concerns.” _Don’t diminish her, you know she is capable_. He quickly added, “I stand by what I said; continuing your training is an excellent idea and can only enhance your skills. My concerns are for your well-being, knowing the difficulties one faces with lyrium, I would spare you such a fate.”

The sigh that fell from her tightened his throat. “Cullen, I sympathize and please believe I have no intentions of taking lyrium. Are you. . .that is, do you mind me training with another? I know how much time you gave me in Haven and I am grateful for it, but I couldn’t take you away from your duties. Not when there are so many looking for your guidance.”

“I see.” Years of holding back his emotions assured of no outward reaction. The rejection of him was gentle, but it stung. _It appears I have been found wanting_ , he thought. _So be it_. “Never you worry Inquisitor, I have faith your trainer will assist you to the best of their abilities.” The lie soured on his tongue. “I should return to my office, unless there is something else?”

“No. I apologize for keeping you.” Belle took several steps back, but Cullen merely nodded and wished her a pleasant day before departing.   

l-l-l

“That’s what you said to him?” Varric whistled leaning back his chair. “That hurt me, Butterfly. And well. . .shit.” He glanced at Dorian. “I’ve got nothing.”

Dorian, for his part, laughed.  “Well done. So not only did you kick our dear Commander aside for a trainer who isn’t even an initiated member of the Order, you dismissed him as though he meant nothing to you, which we three know is the furthest-”

Her head flopped into her hands. “All right, all right I messed this up.”

Patting her shoulder Dorian quieted his voice but didn’t bother to lose the mirth in his tone. “Just a bit.”

“It was disrespectful,” she said. “After all the help and guidance.”

“Don’t worry, there’s an easy fix. Lucky for you, my dear, you have me, and I always have solutions. In this instance, the perfect one.” He straightened in his chair and grinned.

“Easy there, Sparkler.”

He glared eyes wide. “Give me a little credit. This will be subtle and appropriate.”

Varric disagreed. “You? Subtle and appropriate? I feel a wager coming on. This I’ve gotta see.”

“I think not, mending this little friendship does not call for spectators.”

Rising from his chair, Varric shrugged. “Fine, but you owe me the story later.”

“Naturally,” Dorian replied.  The three ended their revels and Belle returned to her quarters, both eager and uncertain if Dorian’s idea would work.

l-l-l

The plan seemed simple enough. The following day, Belle focused on the details on her way toward the garden.  Dorian and Cullen had another planned break at one of the game boards. _Something about restoring honor_ , if she recalled Dorian’s explanation.   All she had to do was appear and take interest in the game. Dorian would make some excuse and once more Belle could use the subsequent match to talk with Cullen.

“Right,” she said, tugging the hem of her tunic down, a small flash of nerves causing her to fidget.  “I can do this.”

Her confidence waned as crossed the hall toward the garden exit.  _What if Cullen doesn’t want to talk with me_ , she thought, _he might not. I mean really, the disservice was mine, just because I’m Inquisitor-_

She halted her steps and quickly chastised her racing thoughts.  “Just go,” she whispered aloud, and then remembered to check if any might be listening.

Only Varric caught her eyes scanning the hall, and he offered a strong nod in her direction but said nothing.  Belle dipped her head slightly; a silent recognition of his support, before continuing toward the door.

Belle must have stared at the door longer than she realized. The feeling someone stood nearby turned her to see Varric leaning against the wall, shaking his head. “You’re overthinking this, Butterfly. Just go. I’ve got five silver Cullen has spent just as much time wondering what he should have said, too.” With a nod toward the door he laughed through his urging. “The longer you wait, Dorian’s likely to give the whole thing away. So, go.”

The entrance to Skyhold’s garden gave way with little effort, not even the hinges squeaked. Considering the slow progress on Skyhold’s renovations, the absence of difficulty stood out as odd. Belle stepped through the corridors and out into the midday sun.

The garden was a marvel. The sparse patches of grass seemed to grow wherever they pleased, poking up here and there among the stone marked pathways. Sparse trees had littered their leaves around them. It was the herb garden and the shrubs around the periphery that added even more to the garden’s appeal; adding a bit of practicality to the hidden respite for those in residence. 

Belle hadn’t ventured out to admire the flora; her destination of the game tables her priority. Even if she hadn’t known where they sat, Dorian’s laughter pointed the way.

Cullen apparently didn’t share his opponent’s glee. He sat expressionless with brows knit, and eyes focused on the board.

“While I’m still young, if you please.”

She nearly interrupted, but before she could put an end to Dorian’s teasing, Cullen moved a piece toward the center of the board. “And that’s the match. Care for another?”   

The smile on Dorian’s face disappeared. “Oh really? Just like that?”

Even from where she stood, Belle read the same conclusion. Cullen had trapped Dorian’s pieces; any move would sacrifice a strategic position and take Cullen direct to a win. It took Dorian a moment more to read the scenarios left to him.

“I’m happy to play it through, although I’m afraid the outcome will not change,” Cullen offered. “A game well played.”

“Not well enough,” replied Dorian, acknowledging Belle’s approach. “Ah, Inquisitor. It seems today is not my day. Perhaps you might have better luck?” Dorian vacated the chair across from Cullen.

Belle couldn’t accept Dorian’s offer; it wouldn’t be right. _Cullen’s far to perceptive, he’ll know someone planned this._ “I apologize for interrupting.”

 “Not at all, Inquisitor,” Cullen said as he stood, gesturing toward the board, “I set aside a fair amount of time, if you’re interested in a game.” 

“Well, if you’re sure?”

Dorian nearly pushed Belle onto the chair, leaning close. “Wipe that smirk off his face for me, would you?”

Cullen chuckled glancing at Dorian before resetting the pieces on the board. “I wasn’t aware I had smirked at all. If I recall the last few games, I believe the smugness originated from your corner.”

She laughed, and then quickly righted herself, pressing her lips together.

“I see,” Dorian replied, tossing the hint of a wink toward her. “In that case, I take my leave—for now.”

The two exchanged a few more words before Dorian departed, Belle following his path toward the exit with her eyes.

“My lady, the board is yours,” Cullen said, leaning back in his chair.  

His politeness and deference to her added to her guilt. _Talk to him and be polite_ , she reminded herself. Belle didn’t want to disrespect Cullen again, as awkward as she felt, her slight required an apology. She detested the falsehoods and games played in nobility, but in order to muster the courage to correct her error, she was willing to try anything.

“Actually, this is rather fortuitous,” Belle explained as she moved the first piece.  “I’d wanted to talk with you.”

He shifted in his chair. “Oh? Was there something you needed?”

The perceived insincerity dripping through her words nearly caused her to cringe. “I realized I wasn’t very polite when we last spoke.” She paused. _Don’t do this.  Be yourself_. “I’m sorry Cullen. I’m afraid I disrespected you.” Once the confession fell from her lips, Belle spoke more rapidly. “I apologize for what I said. Anyone would be blessed to have you as their trainer. I didn’t want to be a burden.”

Mid-reach he stilled. “Inquisitor—Belle, you are no burden.” He met her concern with gentle reassurances.  “As I have said, my time is yours.”

_He said my name._ She wanted to smile, to tell him how happy the sound from his lips made her, but she held back. _If I told him what I felt, he’d think I was mad._ She knew Cullen deserved a response, but all she could think of was gratitude. “Thank you Cullen.”

The game progressed with the conversation following suit. “Your trainer is a skilled warrior, understands your goals and the expectations of the Inquisition. I am confident he will serve you well.”

She considered Cullen’s explanation.  It made little sense for Cullen to have offered his time to train her just yesterday and now expressing his confidence in another. Belle’s eyes widened when the answer presented itself. _He spoke to the trainer, he must have._ She wondered if these expectations were truly of the Inquisition, or direct from one Commander Cullen.

Emboldened by the thought, she sought more. “Then you still have an interest in my training?”

“Very much so, I believe wasting time with usual drudgery is an insult to you and I made it clear-” he stopped short, and Belle was certain a red tinge crept from the base of his neck. “Forgive me. I may have interfered, but only slightly.”

Perhaps his interest indicated more than merely a concern over training. Then again, it could be nothing. _Wishful thinking on my part._

“Inquisitor, should we continue the game?”

The sigh that had built in chest threatened, but Belle held back.  “Would you entertain a request?”

“You have only to ask.”

She nearly lost her nerve. He’d responded with the same professionalism she’d heard time and again. _If you’re going to ask, then do it._ She hoped he’d agree.  “I understand the need for formalities, but if we’re to continue, perhaps dropping the title in favor of my name might be agreeable?”

He straightened, leaning slightly forward. “ _Indeed._  With your permission, shall we continue our game, Belle?” She didn’t miss the way his expression lightened and the how a bright smile grew on his face until he must have realized it and composed himself. “I believe it is your move.”

She stared at the board in front of her, suddenly aware of the truth behind those words. She wanted to know more of him, but to do so; to learn if Cullen cared to know her as well? That task would fall to her. _When it's time_ , she thought.  Meeting his eyes, she replied, “yes. I suppose it is—my move.”  


End file.
